


Breaking Down

by CelestialTitania



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, after Ladybug, ml salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialTitania/pseuds/CelestialTitania
Summary: Lila's lies had won over everyone in Marinette's life. She'd won and Marinette was losing hope. Fast. Tikki won't stand for it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Ladybug and had to write this. I was way too mad, so view my salty shenanigans.
> 
> All Lila anon comments will be deleted! Please don't respond to them!

Marinette clenched her fists to hide her trembling hands. Lila's lies were spiraling out of control. Her  _ own _ mother, her own  _ mother  _ was supporting Lila. 

“Marinette! Are you listening to me?” Usually Marinette would fold underneath Sabine's gaze, a mixture of disappointment and sorrow. Sabine didn't have to get angry to make Marinette feel awful and apologetic. 

Today though, today wasn't the same. Lila had been lying all day at school. She was always lying but today Lila had claimed that Jagged Stone and XY both wanted her to be their muse. Marinette knew immediately it was a lie, XY and Jagged didn't even have the same style! Moreover, XY didn't even make his own music. 

Kitty Section knew that. XY had said so in front of them! But they too said nothing, only frowning at Marinette. Adrien had just looked at her, pleading for Marinette to let it go, since she couldn’t win. She had. She owed Adrien for getting her back in school, so she stopped fighting. Her irritation hadn’t diminished though. She had worked with Jagged quite often, and knew much of his hatred of XY. If he knew he was being compared to XY, Jagged would be upset enough to get akumatized. As one of the few people who believed in her work, Marinette felt compelled to stand up for his beliefs. But knowing no one would believe her, she’d kept quiet.

Marinette had come home straight after school where Sabine, having noticed her daughter's bad mood, asked what had happened at school. Marinette had taken the opportunity to tell her mother everything. Sabine though, wouldn’t hear of it.

She’d told Marinette that she should let it go. That it wasn’t Lila’s fault she had a disease causing her to lie and Sabine had raised Marinette to be considerate of other people. How could Marinette then go and attack this poor girl for something she cannot control? Sabine had believed better of Marinette, and she absolutely had to go apologize to Lila tomorrow. In front of everyone, after how Marinette  _ must  _ have completely  _ humiliated _ the hapless girl, who despite her many problems fought so hard to do what she loved.

Lila’s lies had made Marinette become the horrible child in her mother’s eyes. Marinette bowed her head, unable to look at Sabine, feeling her eyes burn.

“S-sorry maman,” Marinette stammered before dashing to her room. She heard Sabine call after her, but didn’t respond, her only destination being her bed. 

As soon as her door closed, Tikki flew out of her purse. “Are you alright Marinette?” Seeing the tears brimming in her eyes, the little kwami panicked. “Don’t cry! It’ll be okay!”

Marinette took a deep breath after swallowing the lump in her throat. She silently counted to ten, whilst pinching herself, to calm herself down. She climbed onto her loft bed, huddled against her pillows. Then Marinette spoke, barely louder than a whisper “Lila has maman on her side now. Papa too, I bet. I’ve become the cruel one who disregards other people’s feelings, as far as they’re concerned. Even Chloe couldn’t manage to do that!”

“It’s like your friends. They’ll all learn with time,” Tikki tried to soothe her. Marinette shook her head.

“It isn’t the same Tikki. I’m used to being alone at school. Before Alya and being Ladybug, no one wanted to be my friend. If they even hinted at it, Chloe would make their lives miserable. It wasn’t their fault, and they were all quite nice behind her back. But still, I was alone.

So when Lila pushed me to be alone, I was hurt because I hadn’t expected that from Alya, not with how much she wants to stand up for everyone. And you know I hate liars.”

Marinette looked right at Tikki, and without any emotion in her voice told Tikki, “You don’t expect things from people you don’t entirely trust.”

Tikki had blinked at that, obviously not expecting it from her holder. Marinette was tired of pretending though, of pretending that she had, for even a second, thought one of her classmates would stand up for her. Her parents on the other hand? Her parents had held the entirety of her trust and affection.

Today, thanks to Lila, Marinette felt that she never truly held theirs. Not if they so easily believed Lila and her fake disease. Marinette had looked it up afterwards. Lila was no pathological liar, A type of compulsive maybe, but not at all pathological. Marinette would even go so far as to Lila displayed behaviours similar to that of a sociopath. But that didn’t excuse her from being a decent human being.

“Marinette! Please calm down!” Tikki begged. Marinette blinked, looking around herself. She hadn’t even noticed how tightly she was gripping her blankets. Seeing Tikki look so worried, brought Marinette back to herself.

She opened her arms to give Tikki a hug. Marinette wouldn’t let herself get akumatized, She’d never let Hawk Moth get her miraculous or let Lila have the satisfaction.

“Marinette? I think you should leave Lila alone from now on.” Marinette grew cold, as she moved backwards to stare at Tikki. “What do you mean?” She asked numbly.

“I’m saying that Lila’s going to keep lying, but the only one getting hurt is you! So let her lie. Ignore it. Alya has been willing to keep you two apart right? Just keep doing that. Make Lila irrelevant to you.”

Marinette squared her shoulders. “You’re saying, if I can’t beat them, I should join them?” Tikki nodded emphatically. “So I should pretend to believe her? No matter the lie?”

“No!” Tikki cried. “More like, pretend she doesn’t exist?” Marinette frowned clearly unhappy with the idea.

Tikki sighed. “You’re already being forced to apologize to her in front of everyone in your class. I’m just trying to come up with ideas to keep you from suffering because of Lila, Marinette.”

Letting Lila go on lying didn’t sit right with Marinette. She knew Tikki didn’t like it either, but had no clue how to proceed. Marinette shook her head, unable to think any further. She was emotionally drained enough for one day.

“I’m going to sleep Tikki. Maybe something will come to me in a dream?” She joked weakly. Tikki nodded. The ladybug kwami hovered for a while, until Marinette had dozed off. This couldn’t continue.

Marinette would never stop trying to expose Lila. It was part of her character as Ladybug. Tikki would have to come up with something that would stop Lila once and for all. For that, Tikki knew exactly whose help she would enlist.

Lila Rossi would be _ very _ sorry, _ very _ soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wasn't going to do a part 2, but then I saw how much everyone was liking this and had to keep going. Tikki is ready to kill and everyone loves Marinette. Enjoy!

Plagg hummed at the scent of his favourite cheese. ”Camembert,” he sighed in his sleep, cuddling on the pillow next to Adrien. Then he felt a sharp prod as the scent of cheese diminished. He woke up with a yowl.

Plagg began to look around wildly trying to see what had caused his rude awakening, only to see…Tikki?

“Sugarcube? What are you doing here?” He hissed, checking to make sure Adrien was still asleep. She only gave him a dead stare. He backed away from her a little, worried that there was something wrong with her. Then she spoke for the first time. 

“I’m going to ruin a certain someone. And I need your help.” Plagg’s eyes grew wide. She hadn’t even scolded him for calling her sugarcube! This had to be serious. He wondered what happened to make Tikki so angry. Then he smirked, if Tikki wanted to do something bad to someone, they must be horrible and completely deserving of whatever punishment she wanted to dole out.

Not to mention, Tikki was much crueler than him sometimes. “I’m in. This is going to be a blast Sugarcube.”

“Good. Come on. We need to get the others.” Then she turned and flew out the window. Plagg was so surprised he didn’t even stop for a snack.

“Others? Who else is helping?” He called after her, as they flew in the night. Tikki wouldn’t stick to any straight path, twisting and turning, phasing through random walls. If anyone were following them, they’d be lost. 

Plagg summoned some extra energy to grasp Tikki’s hand to slow her down. “Sugarcube. Where are we going?”

“To Master’s. Where else?” Tiki deadpanned.

“The Guardian? What for?”

“Where else are we going to get help from?” Tikki shot back.

“I thought you wanted to ask your owner.” 

“I’m doing this _for_ my owner.”

Plagg let go of her and froze. After a moment, Tikki noticed and turned towards him. “Will you hurry up? I want to gather everyone and start the plan!”

“What’s wrong with Ladybug? Who do you want to hurt?”

Tikki grew angrier, if that were possible. For once, she was scaring Plagg a little. “Lila Rossi,” she spat.

“What’d she do now?” Plagg yawned losing interest, not again over the lying girl. Plagg didn’t like her either, but he didn’t think there was any reason for them to get so worked up over her.

“Listen, my holder has been feeling alone and she’s been this close to being akumatized. I can’t see her like that anymore.”

“Why is she feeling alone?” Plagg interrupted. “She isn’t expelled anymore.”

“But no one believes in her. And your owner,” Tikki began disapprovingly. Plagg felt himself get angry. 

“Hey, my kid’s doing the best he can. He’s the one that got your kid back to school you know. Otherwise Ladybug would’ve stayed expelled.”

Tikki blinked, a shocked look on her face. “What do you mean? We just saw that photoshoot…”

“The price he had to pay,” Plagg interrupted in a snooty tone. He didn’t appreciate Tikki disregarding how hard Adrien was trying to be there for Marinette. 

Tikki however did not look very impressed. When Plagg pointed it out, she was quick to deny it but it was evident. He had known her for as long as they’d both been in existence. As if she could hide her emotions from him.

“Okay, well…not that I’m not grateful. Being back at school is a little better, but he sold his soul to the devil. For nothing. She’s still making my holder’s life miserable. And your chosen is miserable too. How is this helping anyone?”

Plagg had to admit she was right. Tikki often was. But Adrien hadn’t thought it through. When he’d made the plan, his only goal was to get Marinette exonerated and back at school. He hadn’t realized the power he’d be giving to Lila.

“He really is simple and straightforward, isn’t he?” Tikki remarked, shaking her head.

“Your plan. It’ll help my kid too?” Plagg asked ignoring her question.

Tikki smirked and if that look sent a chill down Plagg’s spine, he’d never tell. “If my plan works, Liar Rossi will wish that she’d never been born.” 

This. This was why you didn’t mess with creation. Some of the most twisted things in existence happened because Tikki was mad. Sure, they’d all blame him but in actuality it was all her fault. 

Did anyone ever ask why he had to sink Atlantis? Or what caused him to knock into the Tower of Pisa? He’d play along, pretending it was all his fault. Really though, he just destroyed when she created too much. Ladybug could cure, but Tikki could do so much more. 

“Let’s go!” Tikki zoomed towards Fu’s place, leaving Plagg racing to catch up. “Hold on! I didn’t even have any cheese!” 

* * *

They’d made it inside quietly enough and had flown straight into the miracle box. “What if there’s an akuma? Like last time?”

“It can wait,” Tikki replied coldly. Plagg shook his head. There really was no stopping her now. 

The others had all stopped in surprise seeing them fly in. Ziggy approached them cautiously. “Is everything okay? What brings the two of you here?”

Plagg gestured for Tikki to go ahead and explain. She nodded and moved in front of him. “I need to speak to Kaalki and Trixx.”

The fox and horse kwamis came out of the crowd. “Hey Tikki, Plagg,” Trixx waved at them curiously. 

Kaalki sniffed. “Go on, I presume you have good reason for coming to me?” 

“You both remember my holder?”

“The new Guardian in training? Yeah, she’s pretty foxy,” Trixx grinned.

“A fine replacement, why do you ask about her? She is your holder,” Kaalki added.

Plagg blinked, shock running through him. Marinette was going to be the next Guardian? Since when? And why was he only hearing about this now?

In his shock, he had zoned out and completely missed what Tikki was telling Kaalki and Trixx. Wait, when had Wayzz come in?

“You agree?” Tikki turned to Plagg, who’d just come to.

“To what? Wait, backtrack. Ladybug is going to be the next Guardian? When was this decided?” He demanded to know.

“A while back,” Roarr told him.

“Yeah, she’s a good one,” Xuppu agreed while bouncing every which way. 

“And none of you told me?” Plagg questioned. 

Tikki rolled her eyes. “I’ll tell you everything later. And she hasn’t become the Guardian. Master just asked her, after the whole mess with that sentimonster and the revival of the temple.”

“But he’d been thinking about it for awhile,” Sass put in. “That’s why he had Ladybug chose new heroes. It was a test to see if she could handle the responsibility. You hadn’t seen it coming?”

Plagg denied it, but the truth was that he had. Fu was getting old and who better than Marinette to take over the job. He just hadn’t expected things to be changing so quickly.

“We can talk about it later. You do agree with the plan, yes?” Wayzz asked Plagg. 

“You’re a part of the plan?” Plagg was completely blank. What plan?

Tikki looked quite frustrated but she managed to calm herself down. “We’ll fill you in as we go along. Just meet me in the top corner of the classroom tomorrow morning. As soon as your chosen gets in. We’ll be starting then.”

Seeing as Tikki had gotten not only himself but also Trixx, Kaalki and Wayzz involved, Plagg was quite excited. He may not know what she was going to do but he couldn’t wait to see her plan in action.


	3. Chapter 3

Wayzz was hovering in between the ceiling of the classroom as he, Trixx and Kaalki kept an eye out for Tikki and Plagg. And he was anxious.

"Stop, Wayzz. You're quivering and it's giving me a headache," Trixx drawled.

"Quite unbecoming," Kaalki sniffed disapprovingly, her standards as high as ever. Wayzz couldn't help it though. It had been a full hour since they had left without the knowledge of Master, and he wasn't entirely convinced Tikki's plan was the right way to do things.

He was the kwami of protection! It was his duty to protect others and the truth not to harass a school girl. A school girl who was the biggest liar Paris had ever seen… Wayzz's confliction knew no bounds.

He didn't even know how they had escaped Master. Surely he'd be noticing Wayzz's absence anytime now?

"Relax. Longg said he'd cover for us," Trixx interrupted his frantic thinking. Wayzz sighed. Looked like there really was no getting out of this.

"It's for Marinette. If Ladybug is compromised what will happen to the rest of us?" Kaalki asked softly. Wayzz sighed feeling his nervous energy flow out of him.

"You're right of course Kaalki. I just do hope that Tikki and Plagg appear soon. I'm not a kwami made for all this sneaking around you know."

"Neither am I. My brilliance is meant to shine from the stage not the shadows. The sacrifices we must make," Kaalki agreed.

"I think it's great," Trixx chirped. Wayzz and Kaalki both rolled their eyes. As the fox, Trixx would. He was the only one actually suited for this. "Anyway, I see Marinette! Wonder when Plagg's owner will get here."

Wayzz took a peek himself. Plagg's owner was...right behind Marinette. Hopefully Tikki and Plagg would have the patience to sneak away without alerting their holders. Wayzz didn't want to think what would happen should Marinette and Adrien have their identities revealed too early. Personally he'd rather they never do a reveal but those things never seemed to be in his hand.

Marinette and Adrien were holding a conversation, and Wayzz could hear Marinette's weariness. His protective instincts flared up. As soon as they sat down, he saw a red and black blur shoot out of both kids' respective bags.

Trixx waved, letting Plagg and Tikki know where they were. The two kwami carefully keeping close to the floor and walls, zoomed up to meet them.

"Why does Marinette look so upset?" Kaalki inquired immediately, her tail thrashing wildly. Wayzz knew how much she hated having to comb her tail afterwards, Kaalki was extremely upset.

"Her mother," Tikki said in disgust. "Never mind. I'll tell you all about it later. You ready?"

"Feel free to fill me in, light of my life. What do I have to do?" Plagg drawled. Tikki rolled her eyes at him, but straightened, ready for action.

"Lila will defend her lies with more lies. And the people in this class are clearly all mad."

Plagg nodded. "They believe anything they hear. From her."

"Right. So, I don't care about exposing her lies. Let them all suffer. I just want her to say a lie that leaves her alone and helpless. Perhaps in trouble with the greatest authority."

"I thought we were to protect everyone from her lies?" Wayzz frowned.

"Who is helping my chosen?" Tikki shot back. Wayzz frowned at her disapprovingly. This wasn't the way the kwamis worked and she should know this better than the others. They didn't seek revenge.

"Okay, don't think of it as revenge. Think of it as the rest suffering the consequences of their actions," Tikki shrugged.

Wayzz did not end his disapproving stare. He had expected more from her and wouldn't stop or let anyone help until Tikki admitted she was wrong. He understood her feelings but that wouldn't help anyone in the long run.

The others shifted nervously around them. Tikki and Wayzz had never disagreed like this before. Never for so long anyway. Finally Tikki looked down. "You're right. I know you're right. Fine. But you have to let Trixx help me with one more thing then."

Wayzz tilted his head. "Isn't that what we came here for?"

"Marinette's mother is making her apologize to the entire class and even called their useless teacher to make sure Marinette does so. And Marinette...if she's forced to apologize to Lila for no mistake of her own? She'll break. I'll lose her Wayzz. I can't lose her!"

Tikki looked frantic and Wayzz could see tears pooling in her eyes. Plagg immediately pulled Tikki into a hug.

"You want me to make an illusion of Marinette doing it?"

Tikki nodded. The poor thing was chattering. Wayzz felt a very bad feeling come over him. "How many akumas?"

"Two. Since this morning. She finally calmed down a little while talking to Adrien. Knowing he's actively helping her helped a little."

Wayzz could finally understand the rush of anger Tikki had been carrying with her. It would be so satisfying seeing everyone pay for hurting the girl who only ever helped them without asking for anything in return. But kwamis couldn't give into such emotions. No matter how much they wanted too.

Wayzz hid tears of his own and shook himself. "Let's get that over with and then implement that plan of yours. You have a good lie for Lila?"

"The best. She'll never realize how she'll end up destroying herself while she tries to build herself up."

"I'm guessing illusionary Marinette will have a lot of work to do?" Trixx spun around eagerly, ready to put his energy into punishing Lila.

"And illusionary Adrien," Tikki added. Plagg nodded. The girl had tormented both of their chosens for far too long and Wayzz could see their anger. He was just glad they weren't using the wrong outlet to release their frustration.

Marinette and Adrien's teacher had just walked in. Class was about to start, which meant they were ready to begin.

Wayzz just really hoped that Master wouldn't notice he was missing, while he played hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wayzz will protect. You can now find me on tumblr at celestialtitania! Feel free to drop an ask or just come and chat!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile! I've been busy and this chapter was incredibly difficult to get through. Marinette was sad and that made me too sad to write. Finally here now though. Hope you enjoy!

Marinette woke up feeling miserable. She barely had the energy to blink open her heavy eyes, let alone begin the day. She wanted to get up, do something productive. She hadn't even done any of her homework last night. Marinette knew she should get it done, it was due by lunch and worth ten percent her mark, but Marinette couldn't muster the energy to move. Instead she huddled underneath the blankets, a soft breeze giving her chills.

Her shivering woke up Tikki, who inched towards her face. "Good morning Tikki," Marinette whispered hoarsely, her throat dry.

"Marinette you don't look so good! Are you feeling alright? Are you sick?"

Marinette fell from her side onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. "I'm fine Tikki." Her voice came out just a little stronger. The little kwami looked worried sick. Seeing Tikki's such obvious care, Marinette felt a small smile appear on her face. She stroked Tikki's head with her finger, as Tikki nuzzled up to her.

"You're too good to me Tikki."

Tikki's big blue eyes blinked up at her sorrowfully. "You didn't even have any dinner last night. Please get up and get something to eat. For me?"

The memory of last night washed over Marinette filling her with dread. Lila, the argument with her Maman, falling asleep crying...no dinner meant that her mother wasn't going to listen to a word Marinette had to say. And this time, she couldn't count on her father to support her.

"Marinette?" She forced herself to push away her covers and sat up. Tikki looked rather alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing new Tikki, I just remembered what happened yesterday." Marinette's eyes began to fill once again with tears.

Tikki panicked. "No Marinette! It's okay. I think your mom must've forgotten, she can't stay mad at you for too long. She never has! Cheer up!"

Marinette looked at Tikki. The little red kwami was practically buzzing in the air as she tried to cheer Marinette up. Marinette knew that Tikki wasn't entirely correct, but her words _were_ inspiring hope.

It was Maman after all. They had a bond of love that no liar could ever break! Marinette brushed away her tears as she felt a little hope creep into her heart. She got out of bed, heading for the bathroom.

"I'm going to get ready. I'll be out soon!"

"Okay," Tikki responded, clearly happy that Marinette was feeling better. She beamed, Tikki was the best kwami she could've ever asked for.

Unbeknownst to Marinette, Tikki was watching the little purple-black butterfly fly away, unable to akumatize its target. Tikki narrowed her eyes at it. "You'll never get Marinette. Never," she vowed solemnly.

* * *

Marinette headed downstairs, ready to get to class. She'd come home for lunch, that way she wouldn't be at school to hear whatever lies Lila came up with. Then she wouldn't feel the need to correct her.

Marinette hadn't given up. Far from it, but she could accept that simply saying that Lila was lying wasn't good enough. And for the adults, it didn't matter Lila was lying, because she had another lie which covered all of her previous lies!

Even thinking about the situation made Marinette's head spin. No, Marinette needed to come up with a plan that would expose Lila once and for all. Coming up with the plan was the hard part though, one that even summoning a Lucky Charm might not help her with.

"Marinette."

She turned to see her parents standing, waiting for her. Sabine motioned towards the living room. They all went inside and sat down on the couch together. Marinette held her breath, ready to hear what her parents had to say. The hope Tikki had inspired grew further. Perhaps her parents would finally listen to her.

"Marinette," her mother began, looking more serious than ever. "I may have reacted a little rashly yesterday and I would like to apologize." A small smile tugged at the corner of Marinette's mouth. So far, it seemed as though Tikki was right.

"We understand how you feel," Her papa smiled at her gently. Her parents had thought about it and were realizing she was right. Marinette finally felt the tension leave her body.

Her parents actually understood. She felt a smile appear on her face. It seemed she rejoiced too soon however, when her mother spoke again and brought her world crashing down.

"Which is why we need you to apologize to Lila."

Marinette stared blankly, unable to comprehend those words.

"_Why?_" She finally asked, completely stumped.

"Marinette, honey," her mother began, "we understand that Lila is lying. But Lila is suffering from a disease she can't control. You pointing it out is just hurting her. We have to be considerate of her feelings."

"So it's fine for Lila to get everyone's hopes up that she could introduce them to celebrities when she can't do anything?"

"That's up to the teachers and the other kids' parents to tell them," her father interjected.

Marinette couldn't believe her ears. Her parents, who had always taught her to be righteous and courageous were now telling her to keep her head down and let others get hurt. When they too were falling for Lila's lies.

"I understand," she said flatly standing up.

"Marinette," her father began but she shook her head.

"I'm getting late for school. I'll see you later," she grabbed her stuff, a croissant from the kitchen and ran out the door.

"Marinette," Tikki peered out of the purse looking worried. Marinette tightly shook her head, doing her best to speak. She took in a deep breath, "I'm alright Tikki."

Tikki looked like she wanted to keep talking but Marinette forced a smile on her face. "I'm fine. Don't want to be late do we?"

She walked towards school, but her spirits kept sinking. Then she paused, hearing a strange voice. She turned around to see Adrien waving at her from his car. She stopped as he got off and ran towards her.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked once he waved his bodyguard off. Strangely it seemed as if Adrien wasn't quite looking at her. Marinette frowned. "Adrien?" He snapped to attention though he kept glancing over her shoulder for some reason.

"Yeah?" She shook her head fondly. "I'm fine." Her mouth twisted. "I have to apologize to Lila though."

"Apologize? For what?" Adrien sounded outraged. His anger made Marinette feel a lot better.

"For antagonizing the poor girl who can't help but lie. It's such a dreadful disease," she told him sarcastically. "My parents said so."

Adrien looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry Marinette. I thought it was the best way to get her to end your expulsion but…" he trailed off but it was Marinette's turn to frown.

"End my expulsion? What are you talking about?"

Adrien looked at her a little guiltily but when she glared he gave in and told her everything. Marinette gasped at hearing the truth and felt her heart swell with happiness. Marinette had thought he had just spoken up for her, not that he'd given up his time to help her out. She grinned at him. "Thank you! You're a really good friend!" He finally stopped glancing around and beamed under the warm glow of her praise as they began to walk in together.

Marinette was so distracted talking to Adrien, she never felt Tikki leave.


	5. Chapter 5

“Lila’s alone,” Trixx reported to Tikki. “She’s about to walk in.”

Tikki straightened. “It’s showtime. Kaalki! Wayzz!”

The horse kwami swept up in the air ready to do her job. The turtle kwami followed, getting closer to Lila so Kaalki’s powers would affect him as well, but not close enough that Lila could spot him.

They were all in position. Now Tikki just had to give the signal, but she had to make sure no one was paying any attention to Lila. Probably the most difficult part of the plan, she thought bitterly.

She glanced at Plagg and nodded. It was time for Plagg to begin doing what he does best. Cause mayhem and destruction.

“Well that’s my cue,” he muttered before flying away from the rest of them. He hovered right above the doorway, waiting for Lila to be just outside. Just as she was about to step inside, he let loose a pulse of dark energy. The ceiling above the door came crashing down.

There were surprised yells and the kwamis watched Lila leap back to avoid getting hit. Everyone’s attention was on the ceiling and the destruction. As Lila landed on her feet, Wayzz covered her in the shelter, trapping her and Kaalki activated a portal, instantly teleporting her to an isolated classroom.

Tikki had them scout the school earlier, checking for an empty classroom away from everyone else. Kaalki nodded at them and the kwamis all phased through the walls to get to Lila.

The girl was pounding the walls of the shelter, trying to break free. They all observed her for a moment.

“What is it about her that makes everyone believe her?” Trixx asked, a little curious despite himself. After all, he had to work much harder to have his tricks work out. 

“They’re all mad,” Tikki said flatly. Wayzz shot Tikki a warning look, making her sigh. “Okay fine, I don’t know Trixx. Let’s just do this.”

Trixx shrugged and was about to start before turning back to Tikki. “I just had the best idea!”

“Well, what is it?” Plagg’s eyes were sparkling with mischief. Tikki adamantly shook her head, “No. We’re sticking to the plan…” before she could protest further, Trixx leaned in and whispered it to her. Tikki stopped and began to look at Trixx as if he were her hero.

“That’s brilliant! Go with that, definitely!”

“What is it?” Wayzz asked worriedly. Trixx just winked and pointed a paw at Lila. “Let the magic begin!” With that, an orange glow filled the room. They ignored the girl’s increased banging and yelling. 

When the glow subsided, there stood a woman dressed in green wearing glasses. 

“Mamma!” Lila cried out. The other kwamis looked at Trixx. “How’d you know what her mother looked like?” Plagg asked, impressed.

“You’re not the only one who’s good at snooping,” Trixx beamed.

“Mamma, you have to let me out of here!” Lila was crying now. 

“I’ll do so in a moment,” Senora Rossi spoke with a cold voice, making Lila frown in confusion. “Mamma?” She wiped her tears away, and was assessing the situation. “Wait, Mamma how are you here?”

“Your teachers called me,” Senora Rossi replied. “I wasn’t aware of your many health concerns. Or our constant travelling.” Lila paled, her eyes darting every which way as she tried to come up with a lie out of this situation.

“Mamma, I-I don’t know what you’re talking about! It’s my classmates. Being akumatized has affected them somehow, and now they’re bullying me by making up lies about me!”

Senora Rossi raised an eyebrow. “And the health stuff? Okay, so I lied about my hearing but that’s because I didn’t want to sit in the back. I wanted to be up front so I could be a better student but no one would move for just that!”

The kwamis had to hand it to her. Lila was an impressive liar if nothing else. If they didn’t know better,  _ they _ would have believed this story of hers. 

Senora Rossi turned around and whistled. Lila and the other kwamis frowned in confusion. Tikki was humming with pleasure while Trixx was laughing at how well it was going.

In walked Jagged Stone with Penny Rolling, Clara Nightingale, XY, Bob Ross, Gabriel Agreste and Prince Ali. Lila’s eyes went wide as she turned to her mother in distress. “W-what’s going on?”

“I heard you saved my cat!” Jagged Stone said with false enthusiasm. “Oh and I wrote you a song? ”His face turned into a scowl. “Penny, call my lawyers.”

“Lawyers?” Lila squeaked.

“I can’t be writing a fourteen year old, a song. Bad publicity,” Jagged Stone shook his head. “So I’ll be suing you for defamation and slander.”

Lila’s jaw dropped. “But you never wrote me a song!”

“The people are  _ saying  _ that he did and that counts,” Penny informed her. “But that’s not my fault! Lies are being spread about me!” Lila was protesting, trying to gain sympathy.

“Really?” Clara Nightingale spoke up whilst glaring at Lila, who shrunk back hitting the wall of the shelter. That seemed to remind her where she was, as she pounded lightly on the wall.

“Please, you all have to let me out of here!”

“Otherwise you won’t be teaching me anymore amazing dance moves?” Clara questioned, arms crossed over her chest. 

“Wasn’t she the one who rhymed a lot?” Plagg whispered softly, from the rafters where they were all perched.  
“Give me a break. Maintaining this many illusions isn’t easy you know!” Trixx fought back. Tikki hissed at both of them to be quiet. She had been dreaming of this moment for ages.

“More lies! How could I have taught you anything? Please!”

“We have video evidence. Apparently that means a lot these days,” Bob Ross was grumbling. “I don’t blame you either for trying to take credit, but you did it all wrong.”

“Evidence?” Lila seemed confused before her eyes widened. “I promise it's all been doctored! I don’t know why people are doing this to me! They’re just jealous or something!”

“Rose doesn’t lie,” Prince Ali spoke up. 

“Rose? What do you mean?” Lila was blinking at him rather blankly. 

“Rose is my friend and she said you told her about your work with me. I’m not permitted to invite people to stay over for no good reason. And since there are no records of us working together, I’m afraid I too must sue you.”

Lila swallowed hard, as she stared at the angry face of her mother. “Mamma please do something! You know that this is all ridiculous!”

“No, Miss Rossi. What’s ridiculous is that you’ve been slandering these people and I gave you my trust and hired you,” Gabriel spoke up. Lila stared at Gabriel in shock. “Stay away from my son, I feel you are the bad influence here.”

“Stop! None of you have any real proof! You can’t do anything to me! Just get me out of here!” Lila had snapped, she was screaming as loud as she could trying to get them to listen to her.

“Wayzz?” Kaalki asked. They didn’t need anyone barging in and ruining everything.   
“Special shelter. It’s soundproof,” Wayzz whispered back, but he was frowning. This didn’t feel entirely right to him.

“You’re right Lila. None of  _ us _ have any proof. But here’s some people who do.” Lila’s eyes snapped upwards to see Ladybug leading a mousy, brunette girl and a shy red-haired boy into the room. Neither of them would make eye contact with Lila.

“Oh Dio,” Lila breathed out in horror. “Amy? Roderick?”

At the sound of their names, both looked up and glared at her with the utmost hatred.   
  


Kaalki, Wayzz and Plagg all turned to Tikki and Trixx in confusion. Neither of them seemed happy about what was happening.

“Sugarcube?” Plagg said hesitantly, almost like he didn’t want to know the answer.

“It has to be done,” was all Tikki would say.

“They’re people she used to know. And the key to getting her to stop,” Trixx stared straight ahead. “Now shush. I need to concentrate.” Trixx got ready to keep pushing power into his illusions. This was going to get messy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plan is underway! Though now it's more Trixx' plan than Tikki's. Well, more fun that way. Amy and Roderick are my OCs and are very important to the story. Hope you enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh mio Dio. How is this possible?" Lila was staring in horror, unable to believe her eyes. "You two are...but how? I saw you...with my own eyes!" Her expression seemed to be a mixture of wonder, happiness and disbelief.

"We're not," Amy spoke up. Roderick nodded. Lila turned furious eyes on to Ladybug.

"It's the power of the miraculous. They insisted they come speak to you, I had nothing to do with it."

Lila paled and her eyes widened. "S-so they're….they're really…" she stammered, unable to say the words.

"We're ghosts," Roderick announced flatly. "Well not ghosts but something similar to that. It's too hard to explain."

Lila was shaking and she fell to her knees. "I know why you two are here," she got out.

Amy and Roderick exchanged a look. "You do?"

"You must blame me for your deaths! I'm sorry! I know what I did was wrong, I didn't mean for anything to happen to you!" Lila was pleading, tears in her eyes.

* * *

"Tikki! This is going too far!" Wayzz said furiously, whirling on the ladybug kwami.

"This is my plan, Wayzz," Trixx corrected softly.

Tikki nodded. "Trixx is helping Lila too. I was so worried about Marinette, I forgot my own duty as a kwami. She's a child that we need to bring on the right path."

"And getting her away from people like Agreste who are using her and getting her to accept her wrong doing is the only way to do so," Trixx continued. "These two are why she is who she is. Now, just watch will you?"

* * *

"Please! I am sorry. I've learned my lesson. Please let me go!"

"Lila, we can't do anything. We're not that type of ghost," Amy was shaking her head. Roderick kneeled down in front of her and put his hand on the shelter. Lila looked at the hand with an equal mixture of fear and longing.

"Why am I here Rod?"

"We don't know what brought you here," Amy spoke up. "But we're glad it did. It gave us the power to come talk to you."

"What could you possibly have to say?" Lila scoffed, shaking her head and scooting as far back as the shelter would allow.

"We know what's been going on Lila. Ever since we...died," Roderick told her, a grim look set upon his face.

Lila peered up at him questioningly, as she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them.

Amy began to answer when she took a look around, noticing their audience. "Could we get some privacy?" She requested, making the celebrities and Senora Rossi startle.

The celebrities all filed out of the room until only Ladybug and Senora Rossi were left.

"We'll be fine Ladybug," Amy promised. Ladybug looked conflicted but silently left the room when she noticed the glare Lila had leveled at her. Lila turned to her mother to force her out as well, but Amy and Roderick shook their heads.

"Fine, you can stay," she shrugged. "Now will you both say something? Just tell me what's going on? Why now?"

* * *

Above them, Trixx sighed in relief. "That's better."

"Too many illusions?" Tikki worried.

Trixx nodded. "But I'm good now!"

* * *

Roderick took a deep breath. "We're here to talk about the lies. Specifically the lies you've been telling everyone."

Lila went through a myriad of expressions, settling on disbelief and incredulity. "Yeah, so is everyone else out there. You two are telling me you came from _beyond the grave_ for that?"

"Lila," Amy began but Lila cut her off.

"What is the big deal? I'm just telling people what they want to hear. It's their own fault for believing me in the first place!" She was yelling again, utterly fed up with everything.

"What are they going to sue me for? For saying stuff and putting it in a stupid blog? Even if some people took it as fact, I'm a minor. Nobody is going to take that seriously."

"Lila," Amy cut in. "Tell us why."

"Tell you why, what? Why do people believe everything they hear? I can't do that, I guess I just have a way with words," Lila shrugged.

"No. Why you're bothering with these lies," Roderick corrected.

"I don't understand," Lila was staring at them both. "Listen if you two are here to torture me…" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Well, if you came back from the afterlife I definitely deserve this. Just do whatever it is you want to."

"We don't want to hurt you Lila, promise!" Amy protested.

Lila cautiously opened one eye. "Is it because of the green thing? Is it stopping you?"

"Why do you think we want to hurt you?" Roderick cut in, wanting to hear Lila's reasoning.

Lila wiped the tears that were streaming down her cheeks and hugged her knees tightly. "Isn't it obvious?" She mumbled making the kwamis strain to hear her. "I'm the reason you two are dead."

"Of course you're not Lila!" Senora Rossi tried to protest but Lila leveled her mother with the meanest glare she could muster. "Yes, I am!" She yelled back, refusing to hear any alternatives.

* * *

"What's that supposed to mean?" Plagg wondered aloud.

"You'll see," Tikki told him. Plagg shrugged at her in response.

* * *

"How is that true?" Roderick asked, before Lila could spit more venom towards her mother.

"You weren't the one who caused our car to crash, were you?" Amy added, as she crouched down to make better eye contact with Lila.

"You two were only out there for me. Because of me and the terrible position I put you in."

Amy and Roderick exchanged a meaningful look, before nodding at each other. Lila watched them in confusion.

"You were doing the right thing," Amy countered as she looked back at Lila. Roderick

"Everyone keeps telling me that. How is getting my best friends killed the right thing?" Lila growled out in frustration making Amy and Roderick wince.

"You were helping Noemi. She appreciates everything you did and after we...died, you got her and us justice. You didn't let that man get away with it. That's how you did the right thing," Amy tried explaining, making Lila furiously shake her head in disagreement.

* * *

Above them, the kwamis were blinking in shock. "Care to fill us in?" Kaalki asked, turning to Trixx and Tikki who were completely silent.

Trixx shrugged. "Bit busy over here. Tikki?"

Tikki took in a deep breath. "So basically, when Lila used to live in Italy she had three friends. Noemi and these two," she gestured towards Amy and Roderick. "There was this politician in her area, Noemi's father. He used to control Noemi and ended up…" Tikki trailed off and shook her head. "He ended up getting her killed because of his illegal activities." At that the kwamis all gasped in shock.

"And then?" Wayzz asked worriedly.

"Then Lila went out searching for proof. The politician and the people who killed Noemi wanted to silence her, because she actually found proof that would get them jail time for a very long time. They thought Lila was in the car with Amy and Roderick. She was supposed to be, but she'd stepped out for a moment. That's when the crash happened. So now Lila has blamed herself ever since. She did end up getting them all prison time but she was in terrible condition. So her mother moved them to Paris. Unfortunately it hasn't helped with her healing."

"That's terrible!" Kaalki exclaimed, pity in her eyes.

Tikki shrugged. "It is. Doesn't excuse her actions though."

Plagg whistled lowly. "Never say Sugarcube doesn't know how to hold a grudge." Tikki turned towards Plagg in annoyance but he just smirked at her.

"How do you know all this Tikki?" Wayzz cut in.

"I did my due diligence," is all she said.

* * *

"You helped Lila. Our souls are at peace. Or they were, we can't go rest until you are alright again," Roderick told her mournfully.

Lila flinched. "I'm fine," she told them. "Don't let me be the reason you two are ghosts. _Please_," she whispered the last word, trying to get them to leave.

"That's not how this works Lila. We know when you're lying." Amy smiled, a sad smile making Lila look away from her.

"Just tell us why," Roderick implored. "Why lie? No one is going to acknowledge you and even if them suing you doesn't go anywhere isn't it just more trouble than it's worth?"

"No!" Lila shot back. "This gives me power. Being willingly akumatized gives me power! If I have all the power then no one can ever harm me ever again!"

* * *

The kwamis gasped. None of them had any idea Lila was _willingly_ being akumatized. That she was working with Hawkmoth.

Tikki crossed her arms. "See! I always knew she was a no-good, rotten,—"

Wayzz interrupted Tikki's rant. "Did you know?" Tikki faltered at that and shook her head.

"Still to be working with Hawkmoth with her own agenda. That's...gutsy." Plagg offered watching the Italian girl with suspicion.

"A child," Wayzz tried to insist. "I know so are Ladybug and Chat Noir," Wayzz added before Tikki or Plagg could protest. "But some need more help and guidance than others."

"Well this is her last chance," Kaalki shrugged.

"If this doesn't work, she has to be removed from the situation," Trixx agreed.

* * *

"You're working with a terrorist willingly? What's happened to you?" Amy was looking at Lila as if she didn't even recognize her.

"Working with him means I can control it! I won't be the reason anyone I care for is harmed ever again!" Lila shot back, convinced she was right.

"And who do you care for?" Roderick asked quietly, making both girls pause.

"I…" Lila began before faltering. Then she shook her head. "I can't just let people in."

"You're killing yourself," He shot back. Lila gaped at him not understanding what he was trying to tell her. "Nobody here knows what you're like. Not really. And it's not their fault, you've built this false image of yourself and you hurt whoever tries to break the illusion."

Lila's perplexed expression melted into a sneer. "You're talking about Marinette?" She scoffed loudly, unable to believe her ears. "You know what? Marinette deserves it!"

* * *

Plagg and Kaalki had to physically restrain Tikki from going down and hurting Lila.

"Patience," Wayzz advised warily. "Patience."

* * *

"She thinks being truthful will keep everything peaceful and happy! Like she has no idea how damaging the truth can be!"

"The truth is always best," Amy muttered, her arms crossed over her chest. She was staring at Lila as if she truly couldn't recognize her.

"Really?" Lila asked scathingly. "The truth didn't save _your_ lives now did it? So what if I'm not close to people anymore. That just keeps me from getting hurt. And as far as the lies go, it means everyone around me adores me. Not even the mayor can blindly punish me without getting some backlash!"

"Even Hawkmoth trusts me and he doesn't even realize I'm using him! I figured out his identity ages ago! And now _I'm_ the one using _him_. Both in and outside of the mask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun. Dun. DUN. This chapter got way too long and I had to cut it into two parts, which is why it ends here. But let me know what you all think about Lila and her ghost friends! Also if you liked the kwamis' reactions. As always you can find me on tumblr under celestialtitania! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
